Son of A Royal
by snowbeam12
Summary: Mortal AU. Growing up, Percy was okay with it just being him, his mom and his stepdad Paul. However, when he decides to go to college and is tasked with an assignment of showing his full family tree he finds out maybe everything wasn't going to be as simple as he hoped. Complete summary inside. Enjoy.


_Title: Son of A Royal_

_Characters: [Nico A., Percy J.] [Triton, Thanatos]_

_Genre: Romance/Family_

_Summary: Mortal AU. Growing up, Percy was okay with it just being him, his mom and his stepdad Paul. However, when he decides to go to college and is tasked with an assignment of showing his full family tree he finds out maybe everything wasn't going to be as simple as he hoped. When he meets his roommate that he starts to form a crush out he feels like everything is suddenly starting to make even less sense, especially when he discovers a huge secret about just who is father is._

_I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters._

_There are going to be no gods or goddesses, everyone is mortal. More of a modern twist._

_Enjoy_

_Snowbeam12_

**Son of A Royal**

**Chapter 1**

Nico di Angelo pushed his college dorm room door open, glancing over at his new roommate for a brief moment before heading towards his half. He suddenly froze, jerking his head back around, doing a double take. He knew he hadn't been grouped with his brother Thanatos' boyfriend, Triton yet the handsome young man lying on the bed reading what looked like an English textbook could have easily passed as his twin. He reached up, rubbing his eyes, blinking several times.

"You know if you'd just take a picture it would last longer instead of standing there staring at me like I'm some dolphin on show at the zoo." The young man suddenly grumbled. Nico scowled as his room finally looked at him, easily getting drawn into his beautiful seafoam green eyes.

"Excuse me. You simply look like someone I know." He objected; his Italian accent heavy. The young man raised an eyebrow for a moment before he sat up, setting the book in his lap as he reached to grab a packet of papers lying on his nightstand. Nico sighed, shaking his head before he turned, tossing his duffle bag on his bed before he decided to take a quick shower having come straight from the airport. His mind wandered as he thought about the similarities between Triton Jackson and his new, unnamed roommate. Nico groaned as he turned on the hot water, thinking about the hot young man sitting in the other room. His roommate obviously had a swimmer's body and had a tan to go right along with it. Just from the shorts and tank top he wore, he could already tell he had a nice six pack as well as a nice ass. He reached up, dragging his hands through his hair in frustration.

"This is going to be a long semester." He mumbled, leaning against the wall. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of the water running. Once he was able to get the image of his hot roommate out of his head he pulled off his leather jacket, lying it on the counter.

Percy Jackson glanced up when he heard the shower start in their little shared bathroom, figuring his roommate had decided to get comfortable. He laid back on the bed, looking at the packet that he had printed off in the library from an email his English professor had sent out. They hadn't even officially started the class and they already had their final semester project that would count for about 60% of their final grade. He already knew his mother's side of his family would be easy. However, his father had wanted nothing to do with him when his mother had gotten pregnant, already having a perfect family somewhere else in the world. He'd attempted to ask his teacher if he could just do the assignment over his stepfather's family, but the old man had wanted to hear none of that.

"I can't fail this class, so I guess I need to find a way to get into contact with him sooner or later." he mumbled, glaring at the stupid white paper.

"Get in contact with who exactly? If you don't mind me asking." His roommate suddenly asked, stepping out of the bathroom with only a towel wrapped around his waist and another in his hands as he dried his black hair. Percy gulped, staring at his hot, fit chest.

"Take a picture. It'll last longer." He teased, walking over to his duffle bag. He grabbed a change of clothes before he stepped back into the bathroom to change. Percy opened his mouth to answer his question when their bedroom door was pushed open without anyone knocking. He frowned seeing another handsome male walk in, followed by a young man that caused him to falter. Nico stopped in the doorway of the bathroom, raising an eyebrow when he saw his brother and future brother in law. Thanatos glanced at him, frowning at his little brother's choice of wear. Nico blushed, quickly slamming the door when he realized just how indecent he looked in front of them. Percy chuckled, shaking his head before he turned to look back at his assignment.

"I'm Thanatos di Angelo, that knucklehead is my little brother." The taller male stated, glancing at his brother's roommate.

"Perseus Jackson. But everyone just calls me Percy. Pleased to meet you." He mumbled without looking up from the paper. He reached to grab his pen, jerking when the other man that had stood back being silent suddenly grabbed his arm. Percy glared at him, contemplating whether or not he should just deck the dude.

"Triton? What is wrong with you? Let the poor kid go before you give him a heart attack." Thanatos complained, wrapping his arms around his fiancée's waist.

"A heart attack is the least of his worries! Just who are you?!" Triton demanded, glaring down at the boy that could be almost a carbon copy of his father. His heart was racing as he tried to remember if his father had ever been unfaithful to his mother, but his mind kept drawing a blank. The young man glaring up at him could be maybe three years younger than him if not less.

"I already told you. My name is Percy Jackson. Now will you let me go creep!?" he demanded. None of the three men were expecting what happened next. Nico had barely stepped out of the bathroom when Percy suddenly swung, his other fist connecting with Triton's jaw hard enough to knock him backwards. Nico's eyes widened as he stumbled forward to stop his brother from overreacting.

"Thanatos, stop! Calm down! Remember father said to control your temper!" he stated, standing in front of his older brother with his hands raised. He glanced over his shoulder at Percy, the man's eyes narrowed as he glared at them.

"Get him the hell out!" Triton snapped, moving to step to his fiancé's side. Percy's shoved past them, storming out of the room. He'd barely made it to the hall monitor's station when he felt like he couldn't breathe. He closed his eyes, his back pressing against the wall. He sank to the floor, grabbing his hair as tears clouded his vision. He knew if his mother found out he had gotten into a fight on his first day on his own she would go ballistic and worry about him. He wasn't sure how long he sat there before he felt someone sit down beside him.

"Are you okay?" Nico suddenly asked, looking down at him concerned. Percy only managed a halfhearted shrug.

"First day and I already punched somebody." He whispered, resting his head against his knees. Nico flinched, honestly surprised that Percy had no clue just who he had punched. Triton was the eldest son to King Poseidon and Queen Amphitrite, heir to his father's crown and the small but powerful kingdom of Atlantis. Triton had convinced his parents that going to college and taking classes alongside Thanatos for a legal degree would give him more understanding to rule the kingdom. Nico and Thanatos were the sons of Hades di Angelo, the top lawyer in the world, who solely represented royals and other famous individuals. He was the best at what he did and had always dreamed his boys would take over his firm. If his father or King Poseidon found out that Triton had been harmed on the first day outside of the kingdom all hell would break loose. The aging king was protective of both his children, not standing for either to be disrespected or harmed.

"Percy…I need you to sit and listen but don't interrupt me. I don't know how often you watch the news but there is literally a small kingdom, an island if you may, called Atlantis. The kingdom is ruled by King Poseidon Jackson and his wife Queen Amphitrite Jackson. They have two boys together, Tyson who just turned 12 last month and then their heir, Triton." Nico explained. He saw Percy's eyes grow wide with horror as he seemed to realize just who he had punched. Percy let out a small whimper, burying his face in his hands again.

"Now Percy, I want to ask you a question. You said earlier you would have to contact someone…and I saw what you were working on so I can take a guess. Do you know who your dad is? Or have any clues?" Nico questioned, resting his hand against Percy's shoulder.

"No, my mom always gets so upset when I asked about him growing up than when she got married to my stepdad Paul, I just…stopped caring. She said they already had the same last name just out of coincidence, so I guess I have his last name too. I don't know." He whispered, looking at him. Nico could only frown slightly when he saw the tears that clouded his beautiful seafoam green eyes. He knew Triton and Thanatos had both been in the wrong, but Percy was the one getting the brunt end of it all.

"Let me help. You get an answer from your past and help on your assignment." Nico whispered, choosing to ignore the swelling feeling in his chest as he looked at the upset man. He had never been one to believe in love at first sight but maybe di Angelos were just meant to always fall for pretty little Jacksons. He carefully reached up, brushing his fingers through Percy's unruly hair that rivaled his own. He hummed softly, waiting for him to answer, honestly worried that he might reject Nico's help. He glanced up when he heard someone clear their throat, frowning when he saw Triton standing over them. His jaw was already a nasty bluish black color, proving that Percy did have a strong right hook.

"Perseus listen to me. I did not mean to upset you, nor did I mean to cause you discomfort. My fiancé is fiercely protective which is why he overreacted just a tad. I was taken by surprise because as you might have noticed you look quite a bit like me and even more so like my father." Triton explained, not missing the way the young male flinched away from him. He glanced at Nico, not knowing what else to say to him to make what happened in their dorm alright. When he didn't receive an answer, he decided to go to the root of the suspicion, wanting to hear just what his father had to say about all of this. Poseidon had always been addiment about being in his sons lives as much as possible so there couldn't be any way his father had not known about having another son.

Thanatos was sitting at his desk, typing on his personal computer as he glared at the screen when he walked into their shared apartment. They had both wanted Nico to move in with them when he came to New York, but the young Italian had been very convincing about reasons why he should stay in the dorms on campus for at least the first year. He walked over, wrapping his arms around Thanatos' wide shoulders, gently kissing his cheek before he looked at the screen. He frowned when he saw magazine articles pulled up about his family from years ago. Most of the pictures looked to be right after his fourth birthday party when his father had formally announced his intentions to raised him as the heir to the Atlantis throne. He barely remembered his mother and father fighting over what the council thought of a sickly child taking on the duties of a crown prince. Many had been so convinced he would buckle under the pressure, having no faith in the boy who rarely managed to get out of bed.

"What are you…" his voice trailing off when he saw the article featuring a man that looked a lot like his father except his hair was blonde and he was clearly wearing red contacts. He was walking down the street with a young woman who looked at him like he was her whole world. Had he not grown up with his father and remembered when his father had come back with his hair still partially blonde he would not have believed what the article said. However, his father had gone to the states with Hades for a case that had taken him away for nearly six months.

"Thanatos what is this? Where did you find these?" he whispered softly.

"Is King Poseidon Jackson of Atlantis seeing another woman that is not his wife, Queen Amphitrite of Atlantis? Information later informed us that woman, Sally Jackson of New York, was seen having lunch on the pavilion in Queens with the king in disguise. Is the failing health of his only child driving a wedge between the royal couple?" Thanatos read, ignoring his fiancé's question. Triton gritted his teeth, grabbing the mouse to close the web browsers. Thanatos turned in his chair, watching as he grabbed his iPhone from where it had laid charging on his desk on the other side of room.

"Who are you calling?" he questioned with a small smirk, already knowing the answer. His smirk faltered slightly when he saw just how furious Triton was, though he wasn't sure whether it was over the fact he has another brother or that his father was unfaithful to his mother. Family had always been something important to them both.

"Triton, darling, you know your father and I are busy right now with the council. Can this wait?" his mother's voice questioned through the speaker.

"No, this cannot wait. Either you and father find somewhere private to properly video chat with me or I ask what I need to in front of that entire damn council!" he growled, gritted his teeth. He heard his mother sigh, already knowing that whatever he had to say would just upset the council. He ended the call before walking over to his computer to set up the video call. Thanatos had barely rolled his chair over when the screen flickered before showing the king and queen. Both were dressed in their regal, silk clothes as well as their gold crowns. Poseidon was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed while his mother looked curious and concerned. Triton sat in his chair but stayed leaning forward with his chin rested against his fists as he thought about how to word his question a way his parents would answer. His father had always been horrible at actually lying, believing that nothing could be built on distrust and hate.

"I have a brother." He finally stated, looking at his parents to see if they actually understood. Poseidon just looked unamused while Amphitrite looked confused.

"Of course, you have a brother Triton. Tyson just said he was talking to you this morning darling." She chuckled, a fond smile forming on her ruby red lips. He growled, tightening his fists as Thanatos laid a hand on his shoulder.

"No, I have another brother. A brother neither of you seemed to think would want to know about his heritage. I have another little brother that doesn't even know he is royal let alone that he is the second born." He continued. He blinked when he saw his parents' expressions basically switch. Poseidon had sat up in his chair, giving Triton his full attention. Amphitrite, however, looked furious as she glared at her eldest son.

"That boy is no royal child of Atlantis!" she snapped; her face almost as red as her hair. Triton stumbled backwards, not expecting to be on the receiving end of his mother's fury. Clearly she had known about Percy, but his father was still sitting there clueless. Thanatos seemed to be able to tell that both male Jacksons were frozen in shock, so he decided to intervene. He reached to grab his personal phone, scrolling through until he found the picture of Percy he found before Triton had stormed back in. He held the phone up to show a picture of Percy from what looked to be a high school swim meet. He was dressed in orange and black swim trunks that had a war helmet on the side. His black hair was wet and plastered against his face as he looked at the camera smiling. A gold medal hung around his neck as water still dripped from his body. Poseidon looked at the picture as Thanatos held it closer to the camera.

"He…How? When?" he whispered, sorrow evident in his own seafoam green eyes. Triton crossed his arms leaning back in his chair. He could see that his father was trying to understand or even remember when he could have had another son. Thanatos sat back down in his chair, tossing the phone on the desk.

"Did you just conveniently forget to mention that you had another child here in New York?" Triton questioned, struggling to control his temper. He closed his eyes as he balled his hands into fists. Thanatos noticed a look of annoyance flash across Queen Amphitrite's face for a moment, starting to figure out why she had gotten defensive.

"He doesn't know, does he? He didn't know about Percy." He suddenly stated, looking at the Atlantis queen. Poseidon looked at his wife, raising an eyebrow as she suddenly found interest in the floor, anything to keep from seeing her husband's devastated expression. She had thought she was doing the right thing about keeping the boy a secret, paying off his mother and making her believe Poseidon wanted nothing to do with the mistake that had become of abandoning his family. They had just started to fix things when the woman had called Poseidon's private line in the castle. She knew she wasn't supposed to answer it but after seeing the tabloid she knew she had to do something.

"Amphitrite, darling, what did you do?" he whispered, moving to take her hands.

"I paid the woman, Sally, to disappear. Of course, she didn't take the money though. But I still told her you wanted nothing to do with the baby she was carrying and that if she tried to contact you again she would lose him. Poseidon please understand we were just starting to fix our lives again. Triton was finally starting to get better, and we were talking about trying for another child. The council would have demanded the boy come and live with us as the next heir should something happen to Triton. I was furious and I was jealous." She explained, looking at him with tear filled eyes. She knew how much family meant to both her husband and her son, but she honestly thought she had been in the right.

"Oh mother…" Triton sighed.

"Keep it a secret for just a bit longer. Let us talk and figure out what to do." Poseidon finally sighed. Thanatos only nodded, seeing Triton stiffen at the thought of having to lie.

"You have until Christmas father. You don't tell Perseus by that day, I will." He muttered before he stood up to end the video call. He glanced over at the calendar, frowning as he looked at the date. _August 24._

For the first several weeks of the semester Percy tried to keep to himself, worrying about trying to pass the semester. Nico had decided to contact his father about finding more out about Percy's possibly heritage. Both young men were lying on their beds in their dorm working on homework. Nico glanced over at him, noticing how he kept shifting, clearly trying to get comfortable. He chuckled, shaking his head seeing all the papers that had been spread out all over the bed.

"You know you have a desk for a reason right?" Nico teased, sitting up after he'd closed his laptop. Percy only grumbled slightly in reply, refusing to look away from his textbook. He slowly got up and walked over, leaning over Percy to see what he was reading. He stumbled when Percy suddenly leaned back and kissed his cheek. He ended up tripping over his feet, landing on his butt on the floor. Percy couldn't help but laugh when he saw the dazed look his roommate wore.

"Not really the reaction I was looking for but just as amusing." he teased, moving to sit on the floor in front of Nico. He waved his hand in his face trying to get a reaction but all he got was a small smile. Nico finally managed to form words as he stumbled to demand just what the hell that was. Percy sat back with his arms crossed, a smirk on his handsome face.

"Just what was that about?" He finally managed, a blush still covering his cheeks.

"Maybe I got tired of you beating around the bush about flirting with me and decided to do something about it. I like you Nico. I know we've only known each other for about a month and a half, but you're amazing and handsome. Plus, don't think I missed how you look at me when I'm training." Percy teased, a fond smile on his face. Nico only managed a small nod as he seemed to be trying to understand what the other male was saying. Percy sighed before he reached forward taking his hands.

"Will you be my boyfriend is what I'm looking for." He suggested with a small smirk. Nico could see the worry in his eyes, worry that he had misinterpreted the situation. Misunderstood the things that had been flirting on Nico's part. Not being able to find his words he jerked forward, capturing Percy's lips in a kiss before he finally managed a small nod. Just as he moved to kiss his new boyfriend again his phone started to go off. He glared at the annoying object, debating on whether or not he wanted to answer it.

"You might want to get that. Your dad was supposed to call with some news about my father today, remember?" Percy mumbled. Nico sighed and stood up, walking over to his desk where his cellphone was plugged in. His father's number flashed across the screen as it vibrated.

"Nico speaking." He answered once he had swiped the green button. Percy stood up walking over, carefully wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his head against Nico's shoulder. He could only hear bits and pieces as Nico and his father talked, however, he could tell something was wrong when Nico suddenly stiffened.

Thanatos jumped when he heard the front door slam shut. He had barely stepped away from the stove when Nico stormed into the kitchen where he was making dinner. He raised an eyebrow seeing just how furious his little brother was. It was no surprise that he had their father's temper just as much as he did. It was what made them good lawyers, never willing to back down from a fight. Triton stepped down the stairs rubbing the sleep from his eyes, having just woke up from a nap after classes.

"Nico what is your problem? Last I checked you don't live here so you can't come in slamming doors." He mumbled before he brushed past walking towards the fridge.

"Poseidon is Percy's father!" Nico snapped just as his brother in law opened the fridge door, reaching for a bottle of water. Both men froze, sharing a concerned look on their faces.

"We know. But how do you know?" Thanatos questioned, crossing his arms. Nico frowned, glaring at his brother.

"Because Percy has a huge project due before we get out for Christmas break over his family tree. The teacher wants his biological father, not his stepfather. So, I called in a favor from father's firm since I'm supposed to run the one here in New York once I graduate. Now, if you two know, why haven't you told him?! Because Triton, he is still terrified of you after he punched you that day in our dorm, though now I'm starting to think it was justified!" he snapped, angered. Triton and Thanatos both shared another concerned look, knowing that they hadn't been anywhere near Percy since the incident, not wanting to cause him further discomfort. Triton stood up straight, leaning against the fridge door. He had been against keeping the secret from Percy but hadn't seen any way to go against his father's orders. However, if Nico told him the truth than there was nothing his father could do. He sighed, walking towards his fiancé's brother. He rested a hand on his shoulder debating on what to say.

"I want you to tell him the truth. I am going to give you my skype log in information and you are both going to call my father. Percy deserves to know the full truth; however, I am bound by the king's orders to not say anything." Triton explained. Thanatos watched as he walked upstairs to their office, leaning against the counter. Nico frowned, glancing at his brother with his arms crossed.

"Before you say anything Triton is my fiancé and I'm not about to go against his father to tell your roommate something that the royal family has kept secret. Especially considering Poseidon can pull the plug on our courting at any moment if he feels I am not able to properly stand at his heir's side." Thanatos interrupted, holding his hands up. Nico gritted his teeth but nodded, knowing he didn't really have any reason to get angry at his older brother. If they roles had been switched he probably would have done the same thing. Triton walked back into the room and handed him a packet of papers with a sticky note attached. Nico blinked confused as he flipped through the pages, seeing information about the royal family of Atlantis.

"For his project. I had to do a similar assignment back in my private school." Triton explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"And you just happened to have it with you?" Nico questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I've always been rather curious about my heritage and ancestors so I've been working on it more since I got here because I have more time to actually go into details about our family tree and its history since I don't have to worry about all my duties as my father's heir." He explained, shrugging before he walked back over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle of water. Nico only nodded before he put the papers in his backpack, walking back outside to where he'd parked his bike. He still hadn't told Percy about the sleek black bike that had neon green flames going down the side. It had been a gift from his parents when he had first shown an interest in riding, never liking the feeling of being stuck in the fancy cars and limos his family usually drove everywhere in. He enjoyed having a say when he left and where he was going.

Percy glanced up frowning when their dorm room door opened and Nico walked in, tossing his bag onto the bed along with his keys. He closed his book, sitting up on his bed watching him in silence.

"So…where did you disappear to? You got the call and ran out before I could ask any questions." He mumbled, walking over to sitting on the bed beside Nico. Nico glanced down at the swimmer, debating on whether or not he should tell Percy just what he had found out. Percy raised any eyebrow watching him with a small smile.

"Sorry. Dad called me because he couldn't get ahold of Thanatos, so I had to run down to their apartment." Nico lied, deciding to wait. He knew Percy would be worrying more about his heritage than about his studies if he told him so close to their finals.

"So, nothing on who my biological father is?" he questioned, frowning slightly.

"Not yet. But my father is stubborn and has his best private investigators on the case. He promises you'll know before your ancestry project is due." Nico promised, carefully kicking his backpack under the bed.

For several weeks Nico couldn't help but have an internal fight with himself, trying to decide when the right time to tell Percy about who his biological father was. He knew his boyfriend was going to be upset with him for keeping it a secret, but he already knew he was going to think the worst when he found out his father was a king.

One afternoon just a week before they were supposed to turn in their final projects and tests Percy laid on Nico's bed watching him type away on his computer. He knew that he had to turn in a report over a mock trial, debating whether or not their 'client' was innocent or guilty.

"Have you heard anything from your dad or his firm? The project is due in a week and we still haven't heard anything." Percy suddenly questioned, rolling over to lie on his back. Nico faltered, his hands freezing over the keyboard. Percy glanced at him frowning, noticing his sudden hesitation. He watched his boyfriend bite his bottom lip, moving to resting his head against his arms. Nico couldn't help but glance at his computer for a moment before he pushed his chair back.

Percy watched as he suddenly reached over and opened the bottom drawer of his desk, pulling out the stack of papers Triton had given him. He pulled the sticky note off before he handed to packet to his boyfriend, still debating on how he should tell him the truth. Percy frowned, flipping through the papers, clearly trying to understand what he was looking at. Nico sighed before he sat down opening his laptop, pulling up his Skype app, silently logging out of his personal account.

"Nico…what is this?" Percy questioned without looking up.

"My father had gotten the results when he called several weeks ago. I wasn't sure how exactly to tell you at the time but…come to find out you and Triton share a little bit more than looks. King Poseidon Jackson is your father too." Nico finally explained, just deciding to come out and tell him the truth. Percy jerked his head up, his eyes wide as he seemed to struggle to understand just what he'd been told. Nico gabbed the sticky note that Triton had wrote his personal skype account information on, entering it before he pulled up the king's private account, figuring Triton would have warned his parents about Percy attempting to call.

"Nico…if my father is who you say he is, he has good reason to not want any contact with his bastard son. What if his wife found out? She is a queen; she would have many resources to make my life a living hell." Percy objected, staring at the screen in front of him. He didn't realize just how tight his grip was around the papers, knowing that he would have to tell his entire class the truth about his heritage and there was no way that it would remain a secret. He looked down at the papers that were still held in his hands, seeing the name Poseidon Jackson written in bold, black letters, seeming to taunt him, showing him that he would never belong in the royal family, that he shouldn't have even been born.

"Percy, listen to me. You don't have to call him today or tomorrow. But you do need to contact him, let him know that you know the truth. You have every right to be angry, to want to hate him." Nico explained, quickly grabbing his boyfriend's hands. Percy managed a small nod before he moved his hand forward to hit the green call button, leaning against Nico's chest as the screen went dark. He felt his heart break when the screen lit up with who he could only assume was his father and his queen, seeing the confused and enraged look on their faces.

"Who are you and where is Prince Triton?!" Poseidon demanded, leaning forward in his chair as he glared at the computer screen. Nico couldn't help but mentally face palm, not surprised that Triton wouldn't give his father any warning.

"King Poseidon…my name is Percy Jackson. I am the only son of Sally Jackson, the young woman you met in New York 19 years ago." He whispered, feeling Nico's grip tighten around his shoulder in a reassuring way. Amphitrite leaning back in her chair, her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. The Atlantic king, however, seemed to lean even further forward in his chair as he seemed to be studying the son he hadn't known he'd had until the beginning of the semester. Nico glanced at the computer screen, half expecting the king to start yelling at them both for using Triton's private account or for even revealing the heritage between the two other males in the first place. Instead Poseidon seemed to smile, shifting so he was once again sitting comfortably in his chair.

"I take it you pulled a few strings or bribed your brother, Nico?" he questioned, raising his eyebrow with an amused smirk on his face.

"I have a project due that counts as a final exam. I needed to know who you were do please don't get angry at him. He was just trying to be a good friend." Percy quickly interrupted, hoping to shield his boyfriend from his father's wrath. Poseidon simply nodded, staying quiet as if to let him continue his story. Percy took a deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before he opened them, trying to find the right words. He'd just learned who his father was, and he really didn't want to scare him off yet.

"Percy, I just want you to know that I did not know you had been conceived during my brief time with your mother. And even though I did love her very much I knew that I had to return to my kingdom and my heir. It was not my intention to leave your mother on her own. However, I am not trying to excuse myself for doing just that." Poseidon explained, choosing to ignore the furious look he was receiving from his wife at his declaration. Percy nodded slightly, understanding why he couldn't just abandon the life he had, to abandon his kingdom.

"I didn't mean to bother you, sir. I just…wanted to know. F-for my class." He stuttered. Nico frowned slightly, glancing at his boyfriend. He carefully squeezed the hand Percy had a tight grip on, knowing he needed the reassurance. In the months he had known Percy he had never seen him nervous about anything, always taking everything with a high amount of confidence. Percy reached to end the Skype call, figuring that he had already overstayed his welcome.

"Perseus wait. I want to invite you to Atlantis for your Christmas break. To attend our Christmas ball fundraiser and to get to meet your little brother." Poseidon offered, a warm smile gracing his face for the first time since the call had started. Both Percy and Amphitrite wore similar expressions of shock at his offer.

"I-I would love to, but mom and I just don't have the money. Maybe once I finish college." He mumbled, shaking his head. Nico could tell Percy wanted to go, just by how jittery he suddenly seemed. He understood the other young man wanted to meet the father he thought had never wanted him. Poseidon leaned back in his chair, glancing at his wife as if for the first time since the video call started, asking for permission. Amphitrite sighed, uncrossing her arms before she stood up walking out of the private study, her hand brushing against his shoulder for a brief moment.

"Just…consider it an early Christmas gift from me. I will give Triton the details. Now I must return to my duties as king so I must say goodbye." He commented. Percy leaned back in his chair once the screen had gone black. Nico glanced at him, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the small smile that had graced his face.

"This…This is amazing Nico. I might actually get to meet my father. The father I didn't even know still lived out there." He whispered, finally glancing at his boyfriend. He glanced over at the packet that was still lying abandoned on his bed, actually excited to work on his final exam project for the first time all semester.

As the finals grew closer Percy couldn't help but feel nervous about travelling with his half-brother to meet the father he'd never known. His teacher was allowing him to privately turn in his family tree report, so he had already guessed that his father's lawyers had contacted the school. He understood that, considering he was a prince that wasn't supposed to have any claim to the throne or supposed to even been conceived. Nico hummed softly as he laid in his bed with Percy curled up against his side, going over his project one final time. He flipped through each perfectly printed page, making sure he didn't forget any important information.

"Percy it will be fine. You turn in your project tomorrow morning than we get on a plane with Triton and Thanatos to Atlantis. You've been looking forward to this since you received the tickets." Nico mumbled softly, running his fingers through his boyfriend's unruly hair.

"I'm just nervous. I haven't told my mom or Paul that I found my biological father yet. I want to but I don't want either of them to think they weren't good enough." Percy whispered as he glanced over at the packed bags beside the door. His ticket was safely packed away in the envelope in his carryon bag. Nico only sighed before he leaned forward, gently kissing his cheek.

"We'll worry about that bridge when we cross it. You can't think about every little thing that could possibly go wrong or you're going to miss all the exciting things this trip has to offer." He whispered, gently running his hand along Percy's back in soothing circles.

The following morning Percy was up and ready before the sun was much to his boyfriend's dismay. Nico groaned, burying his face in his pillows as he paced around the room. It was barely six in the morning and contrary to what time his classes started he wasn't a morning person.

"Just go turn it in already and then go back to bed if you're that worried Perc." Nico grumbled, moving to sit up on the bed. He reached up to rub his eyes, not sparing his boyfriend a glance before he decided to go take a shower. Percy glanced over at him with a slight pout before he decided to follow his advice. He couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts as he walked across campus, easily slipping around other students that were already up. He glanced down at the packet, silently wondering just how many of his family members he was going to get to meet on this trip, wondering if they would like him or if they would hate him simply for being born.

"Everything is going to be fine. Nico and Triton will be there with me through this entire thing." he whispered softly to himself. Once he'd handed his final project in he couldn't help but stand in the hallway, loosing track of time. He was jerked out of his thoughts when his phone went off, signaling he'd received a text. He fished his phone from his pocket, realizing just how long he had been gone since Nico was asked where he was. He had barely made it back to the dorm when he spotted Thanatos and his brother walking down the hallway.

"If the two of you don't hurry up than we're going to miss the plane." Thanatos teased, pushing the dorm room door open. He leaned against the door frame with his arms crossed, an amused look on his face. Percy's eyes widened, instantly scrambling to grab the last of his things, forgetting that they had to be at the airport at a certain time. Triton moved, pushing his way into the dorm room, grabbing his brother's shoulders to grab his attention.

"Percy calm down. It is a private jet that only leaves when we are on board. Just finish at your pace, make sure you don't forget anything." Triton stated. Nico sent his brother an annoyed glare before he turned to grab his duffle bag and suitcase. Thanatos rolled his eyes before he turned and walked downstairs to his jeep. Nico glanced at him for a moment before he tossed his stuff in the back before he walked towards his bike. He finally shown it to Percy and while his boyfriend liked it he wasn't comfortable personally riding on it.

"Thanatos you know he is terrified. Don't make it worse with your ill placed jokes." He sighed, shaking his head. He walked over to his bike, leaning against it while he waited for the Jackson princes. Thanatos leaned against his jeep, glancing at his watch growing bored. Percy finally walked outside with his two bags with Triton close behind. He gave Nico a nervous smile before he climbed in the backseat, closing the door. Nico smiled before he pulled on his helmet, turning his bike on.

The entire drive to the airport was silent as Percy sat, staring out the window. His fingers itched to be holding Nico's hand, hating that his boyfriend wasn't in the vehicle with them. However, he understood that they wouldn't be able to bring his bike if he didn't ride it to the airport himself.

"Everything will be alright Percy. Father is excited that you agreed to come to Atlantis. He wants to formally announce you to the royal court at the Christmas Ball." Triton stated, glancing in the mirror at his little brother. Percy gulped, rubbing his arm for a moment before he turned his attention back out the window. He couldn't help but smile when Nico flew past on his bike, easily weaving around the other vehicles.

"Such a showoff." Thanatos muttered, rolling his eyes. Triton chuckled, watching his fiancé for a moment before he turned his attention back to his cellphone. Percy glanced at him when he suddenly released several cuss words under his breath.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned, leaning forward.

"Yeah. Everything is fine. Nothing you need to worry yourself about." Triton stated, forcing a smile. Percy slowly nodded before he pulled his phone out of his pocket, untwisting his headphones. He turned on his music before he leaned his head back, staring out the window.

Once they had parked in the underground garage that their father's company privately own Percy sat in silence, watching for any signs of Nico. Thanatos glanced at him as he pulled the suitcases from the back, already figuring the younger boy was clearly uncomfortable. He carefully nudged his fiancé's arm before he sat the suitcases down. Triton glanced up from his phone, seeing Percy still sitting in the car. He sighed walking over to open the door.

"Come on. Nico is going to meet us on the plane." He explained, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. He managed a small nod before he got out of the car, making sure to close the door behind him. Thanatos easily tossed him his duffle bag before he grabbed his own rolling bags. Percy forced himself to take several breathes before he followed both of them towards the gate. He relaxed slightly when he saw Nico already leaning against the wall waiting for them. He pushed himself up straight with a smile on his face.

"You ready to go?" he teased, grabbing his boyfriend's hand. Triton and Thanatos walked past them, deciding to give them both some time since Percy seemed rooted to the floor. Nico raised an eyebrow watching him when Percy took a step back, looking ready to dart. He quickly sprung forward, wrapped both of his arms around him when he suddenly turned to run.

"Oh no you don't." he groaned, struggling slightly to drag his athletic boyfriend onto the plane. Thanatos rolled his eyes as he watched from his seat, moving to pull a deck of cards from his bag. Triton couldn't help but worry about him, already figuring that he was terrified. Percy sank into his seat, ignoring Nico as he sat beside him. Thanatos glanced over at his little brother noticing that he looked tired, knowing he probably hadn't been getting all that much sleep since the whole heritage thing had come out.

"We'll arrive in several hours as long as there are no delays young highness." One of the flight attendances stated, bowing slightly to Triton. The Atlantean prince only nodded slightly before he returned his attention back to his cell phone, clearly reading something. Nico glanced at Percy when he shifted, watching as he curled up in his seat, staring out the window.

"Everything is going to be okay. You were excited about all of this this morning." Nico whispered, carefully grabbing his hand. Percy managed a small nod but didn't look at the young men. He felt like his stomach was in his throat as he thought over all the possibilities that could go wrong with this trip. It was already known that Queen Amphitrite hated his guts simply for having been born in the short time that his father had been unfaithful. There was another brother he had to worry about because even though Triton didn't seem to hold anything against him that didn't mean the younger brother wouldn't. He quickly turned his attention to his brother when he slightly cursed again, tossing his phone onto the little table attached to his chair.

"Is everything okay?" Thanatos questioned, raising an eyebrow as his fiancé crossed his arms.

"You're going to have to meet everyone sooner than planned Percy. Tyson found out that you were coming and begged father to let him be at the air strip when we touch down. And of course, where Tyson goes mother follows." Triton explained. Percy groaned slightly, sinking further down in his seat. He had hoped he wouldn't have had to meet the queen at all, hating the idea of having her judge him without even trying to get to know anything about him.

"Everything will be alright. You will have me, Thanatos and Nico right beside you. I promise you that nothing is going to happen." Triton reassured as he watched his brother's face pale. Percy barely managed a small nod before he turned to face the window again, wrapping his arms around himself as he wondered if he was doing the right thing. He couldn't help but feel like he was betraying his mother's trust as well as hurting the man that had helped raise him for the last six years. He closed his eyes, allowing himself to drift into a dreamless sleep.

When the private jet touched down Nico carefully shook Percy awake. The young man opened his eyes slightly, glancing out the window just to be greeted with the sight of 3 limos. Nico noticed his confused expression as he stood up, popping his back.

"The king and his heir ride in separate vehicles so that should something happen to one of the cars the country doesn't lose both its current reining king as well as its king in waiting." Thanatos explained, grabbing the bag that had his laptop in it. Percy nodded, letting Nico pull him to his feet, still feeling like he was about to be sick. Nico rubbed his shoulders before he stepped out of the plane behind Thanatos and Triton. Percy took a deep breath, closing his eyes before he followed them, raising his hand when he was blinded by the sunlight. He could barely make out a man stepping out of the backseat of the first limo, feeling like his breath was caught in his throat. Triton glanced back at him and gave him a small, encouraging smile as Nico pulled him forward. The eldest prince ignored the guards that tried to usher him into the second limo, deciding to stand where he was until Percy was comfortable.

"I hope you're not too upset with me." Poseidon stated, stepping up to stand beside his eldest son. Triton glanced at his father, seeing he was dressed in his favorite blue suit, his hair pushed back out of his face with his gold crown sitting on his head.

"I couldn't really be upset. However, I am still slightly disappointed in both you and mother. You for not making sure and her for lying about it for so many years." He explained, turning his attention back to the plane. Percy had barley placed his feet on the ground when Tyson went barreling into him, effectively knocking him off his feet.

"Tyson no! I told you to stay put!" a female voice yelled causing Triton to glance over at his mother. She was walking towards them, clearly not seeing the terrified look that had appeared on Percy's face.

"But I want to meet my new brother. Triton already got to meet him. It's my turn." The five-year-old complained. Percy carefully pushed himself into a sitting position on the ground, letting Tyson sit comfortably in his lap.

"H-He's fine." He managed to state, looking up at her. The queen was dressed in a purple and blue gown that had gold designs along the skirt. Her red hair was elegantly curled and pinned back with a clip he would bet money on was made of real diamonds.

"I think your father would like a chance to meet you before Tyson steals you during your trip." Amphitrite explained, giving him a small smile. Triton raised an eyebrow, surprised by his mother's gentle nature compared to her usual fiery temper. Tyson reluctantly climbed from his mother's lap while Nico helped his boyfriend up. Percy finally turned his attention back to his elder brother and father, struggling to figure out just what to say. Posideon smiled, taking a step forward.

"Welcome to Atlantis, Percy." He stated, pulling him into a tight hug.

**End of Chapter 1.**

**Remember to leave me a review on what you thought. Until next chapter,**

**Snowbeam12**


End file.
